


we can leave the christmas lights up till january

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Cop!Bellamy, Lazy!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke's dog won't let her get off the couch
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2020





	we can leave the christmas lights up till january

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by eliza's post about panda not wanting them to take the Christmas tree down. this was written for Day 3 Bellarke January Joy on tumblr. hope you enjoy.

Clarke was exhausted. It was three days into January and this is the first moment she's had alone in a week and a half. First it was her friends Christmas Eve party they have every year, then it was her and her fiance's turn to host Christmas at their house with both of their families, then it was friendmas and New Year' Eve and New Year's Day, yesterday she Octavia, Raven, Emori and Harper all went cake tasting. Safe to say, it's been an exhausting week and a half and all she wants to do is curl up on the couch and watch netflix and take a nap.

But, she had to take the Christmas tree down before Bellamy got home from work. With everything going on, they didn't have time to do it. And with Bellamy working a double shift today she didn't want to have to make him do it after an exhausting 16 hours at work. She was just about to get up off the couch when their dog Alpheus jumped right onto her stomach. "Alpheus, will you please get off of me, I have to take down the Christmas tree before Bellamy gets home." She groans. 

Alpheus won't budge from his spot, she starts to pick him up to move him, but he just growls at her. Clarke is taken aback. In the six months they've had Alpheus, he has never not once, growled at her or Bellamy. "Alpheus, please buddy, i need to take down the Christmas tree." He barks. Clarke doesn't know what to do, he's never acted this way before. So, she does the only thing she can do, she turns on netflix, buts on where she left off with Lucifer, and she waits for Bellamy to come home. 

It's a few hours before she hears the door jiggle. Alpheus, who normally goes to greet Bellamy at the door is still perched on Clarke's stomach. "Princess, I'm home and where's Alpheus? He usually comes to greet me." She hears from the hallway. "Your dog is perched on my stomach and won't let me move him." Bellamy comes into the room and smiles at the sight. "Seems to me like someone just wanted to have an excuse for not taking the Christmas tree down." Bellamy tries to lift Alpheus off of Clarke, but he growls at him. "See? He did that to me earlier when I tried taking him off me to do the tree and i don't know why?" Bellamy leans down and kisses her head sensing her distress. "Maybe he just wants to cuddle with you. We have been busy this past week we haven't really hung out with him." Clarke lets that sink in.

He's right, they haven't spent a lot of time with him lately.. yes they've fed and watered him and taken him out for his walks, but they haven't curled up on the couch or played fetch outside with him this past week. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he just misses the cuddles." Bellamy smiles. "Tell you what, I'm gonna go and shower, to get the sweat of me, and then we can order in tonight and then after that 'll take down the tree." It all sounds lovely to Clarke except the last thing. "No Bellamy, you just had a 16 hour shift." She tries to tell him, but Bellamy is already shaking his head. "Babe, it’s really not that much work its just taking the decorations off. Putting them away and putting the tree back in it's box. Its not alot. We can put the stuff back in the basement tomorrow." Because she knows when to pick her battles, she lets her fiance have this one.  
So she nods her head. He kisses her head and goes to order the food and the hop on the shower while Clarke unpauses her show. 

The food arrives just as Bellamy gets out of the shower so he grabs it. After he's got it he lifts Clarke's feet off of the couch and sits down and hand her her food and they watch and Bellamy asks what he's missed, with Alpheus still perched on Clarke's lap. After they've finished eating, Bellamy throws their takeout containers out and washes his hands. Then he heads to the tree. "Okay let's do this." He says mostly to himself. Clarke lets out a giggle. 

Just as he put his hands on the first ornament, Alpheus gets off of Clarke's stomach and darts towards Bellamy and starts barking at him. Both of them look at each other, and then burst out laughing, finally knowing why their dog has been acting so weird. Bellamy bends down to pick him up and Clarke walks toward them. "Looks like Alpheus, doesn't want the Christmas tree to down." Bellamy smiles at their dog with Clarke's just as wide. "He must like the pretty colours, now that I think of it, other than our walks or when he eats, he's pretty much always in the living room after the tree went up." Clarke states. She's petting him. "Well, it looks like we are gonna have to leave the up a little longer than planned." Bellamy says.   
"For how long?" Clarke asks. "I don't know, but at least long enough so he stops barking at us long enough so we can take the tree down." Bellamy puts Alpheus down and takes Clarke into his arms. "What do you say future Mrs. Griffin-Blake, you think we can leave the Christmas tree up a little longer?" Clarke pretends to think about it for a second. "Well, Taylor Swift, said it was okay so i think it's to leave it up for a couple more days." She smiles and that pulls a smile out of him. He had proposed to her with Lover playing in the background. " okay, then it's settled. Hopefully this barking nonsense at the tree will stop, we can take the tree down." After he says that and pulls her in for a kiss.

The barking nonsense doesn't stop, so they end up leaving it up all year round.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to include the song that inspired the title name for this fic somewhere. anyway hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
